


Honeymoon

by shelley (jedi_penguin)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya has some interesting ideas about the best way to start a marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Jossed, but I still like this one.

"So where do we want to go for our honeymoon?"

"To England," Anya replied promptly.

"Really?" Xander asked in surprise. "You don't want to go to the Caribbean or to—"

"I want to go to Bath," came the firm response. "We can see Giles."

"Huh. Ahn, honey, I don't think you get what honeymoons are about."

"Yes I do. The recently married couple go away somewhere and have lots of sex."

"That's right," Xander confirmed. "And we can't do that if we're staying with the stuffy Englisman."

"We can if he joins us," Anya pointed out.

Xander gaped in disbelief. His fiancée had come up with some unusual suggestions for their sex life before, but this was totally outside of his experience. "Giles? You want to have sex with **Giles**? On our honeymoon?!?"

"Not just me," she moped. "We wouldn't exclude you."

"You want **me** to have sex with Giles?"

"Not just you, you silly," Anya giggled. "Both of us!"

"Both?" Xander gasped. "What—Uh—What exactly put this idea in your head?"

"Remember when I told you what a good kisser Giles is?"

"I'm still working at forgetting that."

"Usually when someone is that good with their tongue, they are also quite talented at oral s—"

"Repressing," Xander squeaked. "Still repressing!"

"Anyway, I thought then that it might be nice to invite Giles into our bed." Seeing the look on his face, she was quick to add, "Oh, not every night! Just sometimes. But he left before I could ask him."

"Let me be sure I'm understanding you," Xander said quietly. "Your idea of a perfect honeymoon is to go to a Roman town in England and have threeway sexcapades with a Watcher."

Anya beamed at his quick understanding and nodded.

Xander shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

 

THE END


End file.
